Undercover Art
by Cobey
Summary: Nicht nur eine verrückte Reihe von Überfällen an der UCLA hält die Jump Street Unit auf Trab die neue Kollegin und ein scheinbar unschuldiges Opfer bringen Tom und Doug buchstäblich noch um den Verstand...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Wer sich unsere Bio noch nicht angeschaut hat, wird jetzt etwas verwirrt sein, aber ich (Riley) habe diese Geschichte meiner besten Freundin (Corey) gewidmet - und nach ganz liebem Fragen hat sie mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, sie hier posten zu dürfen! ILDI! (insider )**

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere von 21 Jump Street gehören nicht mir (leider...) schluchz... TOM! Mir geht's gut, mir geht's gut:) Mich würd's freuen wenn ihr mir eine Review hinterlässt - binletztens auf den Geschmack gekommen und freu mich jedes Mal wenn ich ein bissl Feedback bekomme :D Also... here goes:

**Undercover Art**

„Penhall! Hanson!"

„Nicht schon wieder!" murrte Doug und sah entgeistert zu seinem Partner, der jedoch keine Reaktion zeigte. Keine, die Doug gefiel zumindest. Der junge Polizist verdrehte die Augen und trat hinter seinem unordentlichen Schreibtisch hervor. „Weißt du, Hanson, ich frag mich gerade ob es zu viel verlangt ist, mit einem Mal das zu sagen was man zu sagen hat und nicht aufgeteilt in ein Dutzend Ansprachen! Das ist schon das vierte Mal heute, dass er uns zu sich ins Büro ruft!"

Hanson hob eine Schulter, nur halb bei der Sache. „Na ja, er hat uns beim", er überlegte kurz, „zweiten Mal doch etwas von einem neuen Polizisten erzählt. Vielleicht ist der jetzt da!"

„Wäre endlich mal eine Abwechslung. In letzter Zeit ist ja rein gar nichts los gewesen!" meinte Doug. In der Tat war es seit den letzten Wochen ziemlich still in den Schulen und Unis der Stadt geworden, so dass die Undercover Cops kaum etwas zu tun hatten. Während Hanson mehr oder minder glücklich darüber war (er hatte eine kleine Auszeit dringend nötig, wollte aber keinen Urlaub beanspruchen) hielt es Doug schon seit mehreren Tagen kaum noch aus, in der Kapelle ‚gefangen' zu sein; In der ehemaligen heiligen Stätte, die jetzt als Hauptquartier für das Undercover Programm der Polizei von Los Angeles diente, ging es ihm immer viel zu hektisch zu seit Captain Fuller der neue Chef hier war. Jenko hatte die Einheit ganz locker geführt, Fuller hingegen hatte aus der kleinen Mannschaft ein ganze Legion gemacht; plötzlich standen Schreibtische mit beschäftigten Polizisten und Sekretärinnen und was sonst noch in der kleinen Kapelle, wo früher nur ein paar Undercover Cops ihren ‚Stützpunkt' hatten.

„Habt ihr unterwegs eingekauft!" kam die freundliche Begrüßung des Captains, als die zwei jungen Männer das Büro betraten – nicht ohne vorher natürlich zu klopfen. Beim vorigen Besuch hatten sie deswegen eine kleine Standpauke bezüglich ordentlichen Benehmens bekommen. Weswegen Hanson sich das anhören musste blieb ihm schleierhaft, da es Doug gewesen war, der ungeduldig und verärgert ins Büro geplatzt war.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Captain", entschuldigten sie sich schnell.

Fuller seufzte und stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er zuvor noch gelehnt hatte. Manchmal hatte er einfach keinen Nerv für seine besten Cops übrig. Im Grunde genommen waren sie noch fast Kinder in seinen Augen, noch nicht lange aus der Polizeiakademie und grün hinter den Ohren, trotz der professionellen (oder besser gesagt: an Professionalität grenzenden) Arbeit, die sie in ihrem Beruf leisteten. Doch das tat im Augenblick nichts zur Sache. „Jungs", begann er. „Ich möchte euch unser neuestes Mitglied vorstellen."

Hanson hatte also richtig geraten. Erst jetzt fiel den Polizisten auf, dass Fuller nicht alleine auf sie gewartet hatte: Im Sessel, mit dem Rücken zu den Neuankömmlingen, saß eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die gerade den Kopf zu ihnen umdrehte. Hansons Kiefer ratterte nach unten. Er KANNTE diese Frau!

Entweder ignorierte Fuller Hansons Reaktion, oder er bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht. Doug entging sie jedenfalls nicht, und er würde seinen besten Kumpel später gleich mal ausquetschen. Der Captain fuhr fort. „Das ist Officer Luna Valens. Sie ist vom Revier hierher versetzt worden, aus denselben Gründen wie ihr zwei es bereits am eigenen Leibe erfahren musstet." Zu Valens gewandt sagt er: „Das hier sind Officer Doug Penhall und Officer Tom Hanson."

Officer Valens stand nun auf und drehte sich vollkommen zu ihnen. Sie war genau so wie Hanson sie in Erinnerung hatte: die blonden Haare waren lediglich noch länger geworden und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Dieselben eisblauen Augen starrten ihm entgegen, die noch immer diese seltsame Ferne besaßen, als wäre sie nicht mit ihnen in diesem Raum sondern ganz woanders.

Ein Räuspern. Hatte er sie angestarrt? Penhall schubste ihn in die Seite. Anfangs verwirrt sah er seinen Partner an, der ihm lediglich mit den Augen auf Fuller hinwies. Schnell wandte Hanson den Blick zu seinem Captain, der in der Zwischenzeit offensichtlich geredet hatte. „Also", schien Fuller seine kleine Rede zu beenden. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm eine Akte in die Hand. Hanson war mit einem Schlag konzentriert. Ein neuer Fall?

„In der UCLA geht eine Reihe von Überfällen mit körperlicher Verletzung vor sich, die alle ein sehr ähnliches Muster aufweisen", sagte der Captain. Hanson und Penhall traten näher an den Schreibtisch, Valens dabei unbewusst flankierend. Doug nahm die ihnen zu gestreckte Akte entgegen und sah sich die darin befindlichen Unterlagen an. „Vier Studenten in ihrem letzten Semester. Alle Opfer befanden sich lange nach Vorlesungsschluss im Hörsaal und-"

Doug runzelte die Stirn. „Allen Opfern wurden die Lernunterlagen gestohlen? Da muss einer nicht richtig im Kopf sein!" entfuhr es ihm. Er reichte die Akte weiter an Valens und beobachtete die Neue aus den Augenwinkeln während Hanson versuchte über Valens' Schulter in die Akten zu sehen.

„Nicht irgendwelche Lernunterlagen", meldete sich die Blondine zum ersten Mal zu Wort seit Doug und Hanson präsent waren (zumindest seit Hanson aus seiner Starre erwacht war – vielleicht hatte sie schon vorhin etwas gesagt?). Ihre Augen schienen plötzlich nicht mehr in die Ferne zu sehen, sondern schauten völlig konzentriert auf die Papiere in ihren Händen. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Namen. „Alle sind aus der Vorlesung von diesem Dr. Hojo, Professor für Kunst- und Kulturwissenschaften an der Uni." Sie hielt ein Bild des Professors hoch: alt, ein paar weiße Haare um die beginnende Glatze, Brille – sah wie der Stereotyp eines Professors aus.

Fuller nickte. „Gut beobachtet." Valens setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. Lob schien ihr gut zu bekommen, fiel Hanson auf. Das hatte sich im Vergleich zu früher geändert. „Den meisten Aussagen zufolge handelt es sich beim Täter um eine weibliche Person. Die Täterin war bei allen Überfällen unterschiedlich bewaffnet, außer bei Corey Demoir. Sie glaubt sich nicht mehr zu erinnern – was für sich allein schon suspekt ist."

Ohne dass sie ihn dabei ansah reichte Luna Hanson die Akte; nicht ohne sie vorher natürlich zu schließen. Tom warf ihr einen perplexen Blick zu, dann öffnete er die Akte wieder und studierte die verwirrenden Daten des neuen Falles.

„Und wir sollen den guten Doktor und die kleine Studentin einmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen?" wollte Doug wissen. Der Auftrag schien wie die Antwort auf seine Gebete zu sein, so grotesk es auch scheinen mochte. Penhall konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich wieder in Action zu treten!

Fuller nickte. „Unter anderem, ja. Ich will, dass ihr euch als Studenten in die Uni einschleust. Penhall, Sie werden dem Professor als Assistent zur Seite stehen und-"

„Bitte was? Ich hab doch gar keine Ahnung von Kunst!" entgegnete Doug entsetzt. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Valens hingegen grinste verschmitzt. „Sehr schade", sagte sie amüsiert. Doug warf ihr einen missgefälligen Blick zu, der die junge Frau schweigen hieß. Diese aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem neuen Captain zu.

„Penhall, ich könnte Sie auch länger im Hauptquartier behalten, aber ehrlich gesagt gehen Sie hier jedem auf die Nerven, also seien Sie einfach froh aus Jump Street Chapel zu kommen!"

Hanson sah von den Unterlagen auf, in die er vertieft gewesen war. Ein äußerst verwirrender Fall, keine Frage. Andererseits… Es WAR eine Vorlesung über Kunst. Und Kunst war eine wertvolle Angelegenheit. Tom blickte seinen Partner mahnend an. ‚Sei doch froh dass du hier raus kommst!' schien sein Blick zu sagen.

Zum Glück WAR Penhall froh hier raus zu kommen – deshalb blieb er auch still und schien zufrieden mit der Situation. Auch wenn es hieß, fleißig Hausaufgaben zu machen und sich in Kunst schlau zu machen.

„Wie ich eben sagen wollte", fuhr Fuller fort und sah Hanson und Valens an. „Penhall wird ein wachsames Auge auf den Professor werfen, während Sie beide sich als Studenten in die Vorlesung einschleichen. Setzen Sie sich vor allem mit den letzten Opfern in Verbindung, versuchen Sie so viel über den Überfall raus zu finden wie möglich. Ioki und Hoffs werden Ihnen allen die nötigen Informationen beschaffen." Simultanes Nicken der drei Polizisten. „Und wenn einer von Ihnen meint, er müsse sich bei mir nicht melden ehe der Fall abgeschlossen ist, kann er sich die Mühe sparen und gleich seine Sachen packen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Woche später waren die Undercover Cops erfolgreich in ihre ‚Rollen' geschlüpft und mitten in den Ermittlungen. Oder mehr am Anfang ihrer Ermittlungen, denn wirklich besonders viel konnten sie bis jetzt noch nicht für sich verbuchen. Es war ziemlich schwierig mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten der keinesfalls auf Kooperation jeglicher Art aus war. Mit Hanson zumindest. Mit Penhall verstand sich Valens einwandfrei.

Wenigstens taten die beiden vermeintlichen Studenten während der Vorlesungen so als kannten sie sich nicht. Was die Arbeit zwar um einiges erleichterte, Hanson andererseits kaum Möglichkeiten gab mit der jungen Polizistin zu reden. Während Penhall also Assistent spielte und mit Dr. Hojo auf dem Podium stand und sich schwer abmühte den Kunstkenner zu spielen, waren Hanson und Valens jeweils in einer anderen Gruppe von Jugendlichen unter den Zuhörern. Und während der jungen Frau Kunst offenbar sehr gefiel (das ‚Sehr schade' vor einer Woche hätte ihn eigentlich darauf aufmerksam machen müssen – warum hatte Fuller eigentlich nicht sie beauftragt die Assistentin zu spielen?) hatte Tom alle Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten. Wer interessierte sich schon für ein paar Kleckse Farbe auf einer Leinwand? Und das war Kunst? Das konnte er nicht (und wollte er auch nicht) nachvollziehen.

Auch Doug erging es nicht viel anders. Je länger er sich mit Kunst und Kultur beschäftigen musste, desto mehr hingen ihm Maler und Wissenschaftler der Kulturwissenschaften (mit anderen Worten Dr. Hojo) zum Halse raus.

„Der Typ ist ein totaler Langweiler! Redet über nichts anderes als seine Bilder und wie ‚kunstvoll' sie doch sind! Wenn er überhaupt redet! Es ist eine Zumutung ihm zuzuhören! Außerdem hat er einen extrem ausgeprägten Fall von Paranoia", lästerte Penhall deswegen bei der nächsten Besprechung des Falles im Hauptquartier. Er, Hanson, Valens und Fuller saßen am großen Tisch in der ansonsten menschenleeren Kapelle. Ioki und Hoffs hatten sich schon lange aus dem Staub gemacht; Judy hatte ein Date mit irgend einem Typen, dessen Namen Doug sich nicht gemerkt hatte und Ioki war vermutlich zu Hause und schlief sich aus; Er hatte am Vorabend bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet und war heute dafür früher gegangen. Jetzt wäre Penhall gerne an seiner Stelle; aber dann würde er nicht bei diesen Sitzungen versauern sondern tagsüber wieder in der Kapelle gefangen sein und den ganzen Tag lang telefonieren um Informationen zu beschaffen und was sonst noch.

„Penhall, wenn Sie nichts Produktives zu sagen haben, sagen Sie besser gar nichts", mahnte Captain Fuller ihn mit ernstem Blick. Doug schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig, blieb aber dennoch still und sah zu Hanson, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.

„Bei mir hat sich bis jetzt nicht viel getan", sagte Hanson und starrte niedergeschlagen an die hohe Decke der ehemaligen Kapelle. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Valens – schon die ganze Sitzung hindurch wohl bemerkt.

Die Situation mit ihr frustrierte ihn. Bis auf die wenigen ausschließlich auf den Fall bezogenen Worte hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet. Luna wich ihm immer aus – ein weiteres Argument endlich mit ihr zu reden, denn soweit Hanson sich erinnerte hatte sie keinerlei Grund dafür. Aber zurück zum Fall… „Dieser Taylor Matthews", fuhr er fort und ließ den Blick von der Decke zu den anderen wandern. „Das letzte Opfer-"

„Vorletzte", unterbrach Valens ihn. Hanson verdrehte die Augen. „Der letzte Überfall hat mit einem Mord geendet, solltest du dich nicht daran erinnern. Lucy Carlson."

Tom runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dies aber weniger wegen dem was sie gesagt hatte, sondern wie. Ihr spießiger Ton war kaum zu überhören. „Das weiß ich noch. Trotzdem danke", sagte er halbernst.

„Wollte nur sichergehen", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Oh, jetzt war sie auch noch eingeschnappt! Konnte es besser werden? Hanson wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern aber Fuller hob ermahnend die Hand und sagte: „Können wir wieder auf das eigentlich Thema kommen?" Mit einer Handbewegung forderte er Hanson auf, weiter zu reden.

„Also Taylor, das _vor_letzte Opfer", betonte dieser und warf Luna einen Blick zu. „Als ich ihn das erste Mal nach dem Überfall fragte meinte er, dass die Verletzungen an seinen Armen und am Kopf von einem Metallrohr oder ähnlichem sind. Soweit so gut. Aber: Er meinte auch, er wäre mit einer Pistole bedroht worden. Sagte, sie wäre ihm an die Stirn gehalten worden."

Fuller nickte. „Das steht im offiziellen Polizeibericht. Weshalb sich die Frage aufwirft…"

„Wenn er die Pistole an die Stirn gehalten bekommen hat, wieso konnte er der Polizei nicht sagen, ob es sich um eine Frau oder einen Mann als Täter handelte?" vervollständigte Hanson. „Das hat uns erst das _letzte _Opfer", wieder ein dezenter Blick in Richtung Luna, „gesagt, ehe sie im Krankenhaus ihren Verletzungen unterlag. Und als ich Taylor ein zweites Mal gefragt habe hat er die Pistole nicht mehr erwähnt", sagte Tom.

Doug nickte – er wusste worauf Hanson hinaus wollte. „Wenn ich Taylor wäre, ich würde damit prahlen, mit einer Pistole bedroht worden und heil davongekommen zu sein. Nichts sieht erbärmlicher aus, als ohne Waffe bedroht zu werden und trotzdem nichts dagegen machen zu können. Noch dazu von einer Frau. Also bau ich den Überfall etwas aus", versetzte Penhall sich in das Opfer namens Taylor.

Fuller sah nachdenklich auf die Polizeiberichte auf dem Tisch, die die Aussagen der Opfer beinhalteten. „Wollen Sie darauf hinaus, dass es nie eine Pistole gegeben hat? Bei diesem Überfall zumindest?"

Hanson nickte. „Ich halte Taylor für einen Maulaufreißer. Große Worte, nichts dahinter. Wäre ihm zuzutrauen, der Polizei eine abenteuerliche Version des wahren Geschehens aufzutischen. Außerdem kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er mehr weiß als er sagt."

Valens nahm die Polizeiberichte und blätterte sie fürsorglich, aber hastig, durch. „Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen"; begann sie mit ihrem Bericht. Sie legte die Akten wieder auf den Tisch und deutete mit den Fingern auf verschiedene Stellen in den Dokumenten. „In meiner Gruppe befindet sich niemand Geringerer als Jerry Brucks, Opfer Nummero Uno. Der einzige, der ohne körperliche Schäden aus der Sache raus gekommen ist. Jerry ist der Typ, von dem Taylor vermutlich sein hirnloses Getue abkuckt. Aber weil Jerry leider auf ‚unnahbar' macht, konnte ich ihn noch nicht genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Jedenfalls hab ich mich ein bisschen schlau gemacht und bei Susan und Miranda bin ich auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen. Die zwei sind zwar Plappermäuler, lästern gern und sind nicht wirklich die ehrlichsten, aber-"

Drei Augenpaare starrten gelangweilt Löcher in ihren Kopf. Luna räusperte sich. „Wie dem auch sei, Jerry hat beiden Mädchen jeweils eine andere Geschichte aufgetischt. Im offiziellen Bericht steht ebenfalls etwas von einer Pistole. In Susans Version war es ein Messer, in Mirandas gab es überhaupt keine Waffe. Ernsthaft, die Mädchen sollten öfters Zeitung lesen und nicht jeden Mist glauben…"

„Und du solltest einmal nach Luft schnappen", sagte Doug erstaunt. In einem solchen Redeschwall hatte noch niemand der Anwesenden die junge Polizistin gesehen. Aber niemand war weniger erstaunt darüber als Hanson. So kannte er sie noch von früher… Weswegen er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Valens sah Doug trotzig an, dann lehnte sie sich zurück und maß Fuller mit einem erwartenden Blick. Dieser überlegte eine Weile und schaute sich die Polizeiberichte an. „Mal angenommen, es gibt in beiden Fällen tatsächlich keine Pistole", begann er schließlich. „und die Jungs haben der Polizei einen Bären aufgebunden. Taylors Verletzungen waren auf jeden Fall einmal echt."

„Was wiederum die Frage aufwirft, ob es eine Verbindung zwischen Täter und Opfer gibt", fiel Doug in die Überlegungen mit ein. „Eine Verbindung zwischen den vier Opfern ist klar – sie alle sind", Doug erinnerte sich an Valens Kommentar zu Opfer Nummer vier und korrigierte sich schnell, „beziehungsweise _waren_ Kunststudenten. Sie waren alle in ihrem letzten Semester, und sie haben zur gleichen Zeit dieselbe Vorlesung besucht. Zumindest weiß jeder, wer der andere ist."

„Brucks ist in meinen Augen im Moment Verdächtiger Nummer eins", fuhr Valens fort. „Taylor scheint entweder ein großer Angeber für die dümmsten Sachen zu sein, oder er weiß mehr als er zu wissen vorgibt. Bleibt also nur noch Corey Demoir, da Lucy Carlson ja nicht mehr für Fragen verfügbar ist", sagte sie mit düsterer Miene, von der Hanson nicht wusste wem sie galt; der Tatsache, dass ein Mädchen wegen Lernnotizen sterben musste, oder dass Luna ihr keine Fragen zum Fall mehr stellen konnte.

Aber so kalt war sie doch nicht, schlussfolgerte Tom. Zumindest konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen. „Hoffen wir mal, dass Jude sie bald ausfindig machen kann", meinte er und seufzte.

Corey Demoir war kurz nach dem Überfall auf sie spurlos verschwunden. Die Polizei schloss eine Entführung jedoch aus, da die Täterin bekommen hatte was sie wollte und Corey vor ihrem Verschwinden noch im Studentenheim gesehen worden war. Außerdem war die Zeit zwischen diesem und dem vorerst letzten Überfall zu gering, als dass eine Entführung hätte durchgezogen werden können. Es sei denn die Täterin war nicht alleine am Handwerk… Seltsam war auch, dass niemand auf der Uni sie zu kennen schien, also nicht nah genug um wirklich Auskunft über sie geben zu können. Weiters konnte niemand das Vorhandensein von Verletzungen bestätigen. Doug hatte auf Fullers Befehl hin den guten Professor noch nicht genauer über seine Studenten befragt, aber vielleicht würde ihnen gerade das zu einer weiteren Spur verhelfen. Sie saßen in der Sackgasse!

Als hätte Doug seine Gedanken gelesen tat sein Partner genau diese Überlegungen kund. Fuller überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Penhall, Sie versuchen aus dem Professor so viel wie möglich über Ms. Demoir herauszubekommen. Es hat keinen Sinn, das noch länger aufzuschieben."

Doug nickte und seufzte theatralisch. „Werde ich, aber der Professor macht es einem nicht gerade leicht, eine normale Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen."

Zu Hanson und Valens gewandt sagte Fuller: „Und ihr fragt noch mal in euren Gruppen nach. Es ist unmöglich, dass niemand sie besser zu kennen scheint. Irgendjemand verheimlicht uns etwas, aber wir werden denjenigen schon zum Singen bringen…"


	3. Chapter 3

Es war spät als die kleine Versammlung sich auflöste. Hanson und Valens hatten am nächsten Tag ziemlich früh für eine andere Vorlesung an der Uni zu sein, worauf sich Tom überhaupt nicht freute. Doug, der natürlich schadenfroh auf der Tatsache herumreiten musste, dass er den morgigen Tag nicht an der Uni verbringen musste (dass er stattdessen den Professor aufsuchen, ihn ausfragen und ihm somit zuhören musste was Doug nicht ausstehen konnte und Tom nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte behielt Tom für sich), machte sich auf seinem Motorrad gerade auf den Weg nach Hause, womit Tom mit Luna alleine am kleinen Parkplatz waren.

Valens ging gerade eiligen Schrittes zu ihrem Auto – geradewegs so als wolle sie vor Hanson flüchten. Was sie vermutlich auch tat. Dennoch konnte Tom sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. „Warte mal!" rief er ihr nach.

„Wenn es nicht den Fall betrifft, interessiert es mich nicht, Hanson!" meinte Valens während sie ihre Hosen- und Jackentaschen nach dem Autoschlüssel durchsuchte.

Tom stellte sich neben sie und lehnte sich gegen ihr Auto. „Können wir reden?" fragte er sie vorsichtig. Sie schien keineswegs in der Stimmung dafür zu sein. Aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen!

Luna lachte humorlos und gab die Suche nach dem Schlüssel auf. Sie drehte sich zu Hanson. „Du willst reden. Dass ich nicht lache", meinte sie. Hanson zog eine Augenbraue nach oben; sie hatte zwar gerade gelacht, aber diese Tatsache behielt er vorerst lieber für sich, ansonsten würde sie noch die Decke hochgehen. „Fein. Ich gebe dir solange Zeit bis ich meine verdammten Schlüssel gefunden hab." Damit nahm sie ihren Rucksack, den sie locker auf einer Schulter getragen hatte und ging in die Hocke um ihn gründlich zu durchsuchen.

Hanson seufzte. Wo anfangen? „Okay", schindete er Zeit und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ähm, damals sind wir nicht gerade in Freundschaft auseinander-" Ihr wütender Blick zeigte ihm, dass er den falschen Anfang gewählt hatte. „Ich meine, du weißt schon, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt… unsere Beziehung damals war eigentlich das totale Desaster!"

„Hanson, du solltest dich von solchen Arten von Ansprachen fernhalten. Die bekommen dir ganz und gar nicht!" sagte Valens wütend.

Tom seufzte, verzweifelt nach Worten suchend. „Ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass wir als Freunde viel besser ausgekommen sind. Bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind?" Sie erinnerte sich doch bestimmt noch daran. Oder? „Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg?"

„Die Frage hast du dir doch gerade eben selbst beantwortet!" Die junge Polizistin widmete sich wieder der Suche nach den Schlüsseln. Hanson hoffte, dass sie noch für lange Zeit unauffindbar wären – das hier würde doch länger dauern als er angenommen hatte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich alleine daran schuld oder?" entgegnete er während er den Blondschopf beobachtete, welcher gerade den gesamten Inhalt des Rucksacks auskippte um im spärlichen Licht der Straßenlaterne besser suchen zu können. Nach Hansons Worten hielt sie in ihren Bewegungen inne, dann stand sie auf und starrte ihn zornig an. Hanson mochte im Moment wirklich nicht mit dem Schlüssel in ihrer fest geballten Faust Plätze tauschen.

„Willst du damit sagen, ICH hätte Schuld? DU warst doch, der mit MIR Schluss gemacht hat! Glaubst du, so eine Abfuhr vergisst man so leicht!"

Tom starrte sie schockiert an. Dann war die ganze Ignoranz ihm gegenüber wirklich nur wegen der Tatsache, dass er die Beziehung mit ihr beendet hatte! Jetzt glaubte er mehr denn je, dass Frauen für ihr eigenes Wohlwollen viel zu nachtragend waren! „Deswegen weichst du mir aus! Frauen!" entfuhr es ihm ungläubig.

„Oh, komm mir nicht mit dem Nachtragend-Schwachsinn! Du hast mir fast mein Leben zerstört, du Idiot!"

„Und wie soll ich das deiner Meinung nach angestellt haben?" fragte Hanson gereizt.

Luna atmete tief durch, wohl ein verzweifelter Versuch, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann schloss sie die Augen und grinste humorlos. Sie öffnete sie wieder – und ihr Blick kalt. „Weißt du das nicht mehr? Ich werde dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen: Abschlussjahrgang auf der High School, Kunstausstellung, MEINE Bilder wurden gerade von der Juri bewertet, DU bist reingeplatzt und hast mit mir auf eine Weise Schluss gemacht, so dass die Jurimitglieder offenbar geglaubt haben, ich sei geisteskrank oder was weiß ich, meine Bilder bekamen eine schlechte Wertung, die Kunstakademie konnte ich mir abschminken! Zufrieden mit dir selbst!"

Hanson konnte für eine Weile nichts anderes tun als Luna anzustarren. Das hatte ja vollkommen vergessen! Die Trennung war in einem ziemlich heftigen Streit ausgeartet. Aber dass er solche Auswirkungen auf Valens' Leben haben sollte… „Oh", brachte er schließlich raus.

„Ja, ‚oh'!" sagte Luna. Sie bückte sich und packte ihre Sachen wieder in den Rucksack. Sie schloss das Auto auf und stieß Hanson grob mit der Tür zur Seite. „Man sieht sich", sagte sie und stieg ein.

Hanson seufzte und sah niedergeschlagen mit an, wie Valens nach Hause fuhr.

Der nächste Tag brachte Penhall ein wenig Erholung vom langweiligen Geschwafel des Professors. Auch wenn diese Erholung nicht lange währte, denn schon am Nachmittag sollte er DR. Hojo bei der Vorbereitung zur nächsten Vorlesung behilflich sein. Doch bis dahin erfreute sich Doug am Faulenzen in seiner Wohnung. Vor dem Fernseher liegen, nachdem er lange geschlafen hatte zum Beispiel. Schadenfroh dachte er daran, dass Hanson und Valens gerade durch eine andere Vorlesung sitzen mussten. Er hätte Hanson niemals für jemanden gehalten, der auf Frauen wie Valens abfuhr. Aber es war unterhaltsam den beiden zuzusehen, wenn sie ‚nicht' miteinander redeten – sie warfen sich gegenseitig immer Blicke zu, wenn sie glaubten, der andere würde es nicht bemerken. Doug war schon gespannt wie es bei den beiden weitergehen würde; ewig konnten sie sich nicht ‚anschweigen'.

Am Nachmittag stand Penhall das Unvermeidliche bevor – der Besuch beim Professor ‚Mega-Langweiler'. „Ah, Doug, Sie sind es!" begrüßte Dr. Hojo, als dieser die Tür nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte um durchzusehen wer geklopft hatte. ‚Paranoid bis ins Letzte', dachte sich Doug als er vom Professor in sein Büro gelassen wurde.

„Tag, Professor! Alles klar bei Ihnen?"

Der Professor lächelte nervös, dann nickte er. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung, wieso sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?" Er bedeutete Doug auf einem der Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Das Büro war eigentlich kein Büro im üblichen Sinn. Vielmehr war es ein kleines Atelier, in dem ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen und einem Wandschrank gerade noch Platz fanden.

„War nur so ein Gedanke. Sie wissen schon", begann Doug, nachdem er den vielen abstrakten und impressionistischen Bildern (ein wenig hatte er ja gelernt in diesem Undercover Fall) einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen hatte. „Die ganzen Überfälle und so. Wer weiß wann der erste Professor heimgesucht wird." Das war wohl die falsche Wortwahl, denn Dr. Hojo zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und spähte über seine Schulter aus dem hinter ihm befindlichen Fenster, als würde jeden Moment jemand von draußen herein springen. „Professor. Ich hab mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht…" fuhr Doug fort.

Dr. Hojo öffnete eine Lade aus dem Wandschrank und nahm einige Unterlagen daraus heraus. Interessant daran fand Penhall jedoch, dass diese Lade vom Professor erst aufgeschlossen werden musste. Suspekt… „Hier, Doug." Dr. Hojo streckte ihm eine besonders dicke Akte entgegen. „Das ist der Stoff für die nächste Vorlesung. Wir gehen die neuesten Kunstwerke am Markt durch, das muss jedes Semester neu gemacht werden."

Doug nickte und versuchte enthusiastisch dreinzuschauen. „Wie schon gesagt ich hab mir da ein paar Gedanken gemacht…"

Geschlagene sechs Stunden später hätte Doug so ziemlich alles dafür getan, endlich von diesem Elend befreit zu werden – zum Glück hatte der Professor einen Anruf erhalten, er möge heute Abend noch in der neuen Kunstausstellung vorbei sehen. Was die Arbeitszeit rapide verkürzte. Und Doug ein wenig Zeit zum Schnüffeln erlaubte…

„Der Kerl ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf!" erklärte er kurz darauf in der Zentrale.

Fuller sah sich das Anschauungsmaterial entgeistert an, das Penhall mitgebracht hatte – ein Kunstbuch. „Und Dr. Hojo ist der Meinung, dass in der Branche eine Verschwörung vor sich geht? Alla Realismus gegen Impressionismus?"

Doug nickte und deutete auf das Kunstbuch. „Steht alles da drin. Das Teil ist schon mindestens so alt wie der Professor selbst. Jedenfalls war neben den Unterlagen zur Vorlesung in der abgeschlossenen Schublade in seinem Büro."

„Und was hat er über die Studenten gesagt?" wollte Fuller wissen. Der Captain schlug das Buch wieder zu und legte es sorgfältig auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Schinken war wirklich schon alt – er viel schön langsam in seine Einzelteile. Dass Doug es mitgenommen hatte, hieß er ganz und gar nicht gut. Was er ihm auch gesagt hatte. Dennoch war es am Ende doch besser gewesen, da Fuller kaum glaubte, Doug hätte ihm die Grundidee dieser Verschwörung wiedergeben können, ohne dabei selbst ein halbes Dutzend Mal im Buch nachzulesen.

„Von Brucks scheint der liebe Doktor nicht viel zu halten. Kein Kunstgenießer, oder so. Brucks' bisherige Leistungen in seinem Studium lassen darauf schließen, dass er die Vorlesung bei Dr. Hojo lieber nicht besuchen würde. Ebenso wie es bei Hansons Mann der Fall war. Dann gehen die Geschmäcker weit auseinander, denn die beiden Mädchen hatten die Vorlesung sehr gerne besucht und sich auch gut mit dem Professor verstanden. Hojo hat besonders hoch von Corey Demoir gesprochen."

Fuller seufzte. „Von dem Mädchen ist immer noch keine Spur zu finden. Hoffs folgt gerade einer Fährte. Sie müsste ohnehin bald wieder da sein."

„Ich bin schon wieder da, Captain", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Penhall drehte sich zu ihr um und erkannte Officer Judy Hoffs, die mit einem Lächeln eine Handbewegung nach hinten machte, offenbar jemanden in das Büro winkte. „Und ich habe Ms. Demoir gefunden."


	4. Chapter 4

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass es die ehemalige Assistentin war?" Captain Fuller, Penhall, Hanson und Valens saßen wieder am Tisch in der mittlerweile menschenleeren Zentrale und hatten die junge Studentin mit Fragen durchlöchert. Die offensichtlichste Frage: Wo war sie die ganze Zeit gewesen? Ihre Antwort war, dass sie eine Zeit lang einfach nur alleine sein wollte, um überlegen zu können, ob Kunst wirklich das war, was sie machen wollten. Nach dem Überfall hatten Zweifel sie gepackt und ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen war sie für einige Tage einfach mal verschwunden. Die Konsequenzen daraus machte sie nun wett, denn sie hatte sich kooperationsbereit gezeigt und den Undercover Cops, zwar etwas schüchtern und nervös, vom Überfall berichtet.

Ms. Demoir nickte. Sie schien schon sehr erschöpft von der Fragerei, ließ es aber dennoch über sich ergehen. Nicht wenig verantwortlich für diese Tatsache schien Penhall zu sein, der der zierlichen jungen Frau immer wieder ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte und dafür sorgte, dass ihre Kaffeetasse niemals leer war. Gab es da etwas, das Hanson wissen sollte? wunderte sich dieser als er Dougs freundliches Verhalten dem Mädchen gegenüber bemerkt hatte. „Janis Dryton, ja. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es war", sagte die Studentin. „Bei mir zumindest."

„Bei der Berichterstattung haben Sie behauptet Sie könnten sich an nichts erinnern. Wegen der Kopfverletzung", beharrte Fuller.

„Ich konnte mich damals auch nicht erinnern. Alles schien so… verschwommen." Ms. Demoir seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die blonden Haare, dann zog sie scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch ein. „Au", murmelte sie leise.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Doug sofort. Hanson hob eine Augenbraue und musterte seinen Partner.

Das Mädchen nickte. „Es geht schon wieder. Der Schlag auf den Kopf hat eine ziemlich lästige Beule hinterlassen. Sie schmerzt immer noch ein wenig…" erklärte sie, schüchtern lächelnd.

„Noch Mal zum Mitschreiben: Das Büro des Professors schließt direkt an den Hörsaal an, in dem seine Vorlesungen stattfinden", fasste Valens zusammen. „Sie waren auf einer Besprechung ihrer Arbeit bei Dr. Hojo und haben keine Änderung in seinem Verhalten festgestellt."

Ms. Demoir nickte. „Er war nicht paranoider als sonst auch", meinte sie mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. Für Doug war es zum Dahinschmelzen.

„Gut möglich, dass der Professor also gar nichts mit den Überfällen zu tun hat – sofern er nicht ein hervorragender Schauspieler ist", meinte Hanson.

„Bei der Besprechung ist auch sonst nichts Seltsames passiert?" wollte Valens wissen. Die Studentin verneinte. „Danach haben Sie das Büro verlassen und wollten durch den Hörsaal zurück ins Studentenheim. Als Sie die Tür zum Gang aufmachen wollten haben Sie ein Geräusch gehört und sich umgedreht, weil Sie glaubten, der Professor wollte noch etwas zu Ihnen sagen." Ms. Demoir nickte. „Nachdem wir alle wissen dass es NICHT Dr. Hojo war, weil er zu dieser Zeit gerade ein Telefonat mit einem Kunstmuseum führte, behaupten Sie also, dass es seine ehemalige Assistentin war."

„Ich behaupte es nicht, ich WEIß es!" entgegnete Ms. Demoir gereizt. Valens hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Fuller räusperte sich und gab seiner neuen Mitarbeiterin einen verärgerten Blick. „Wieso sind Sie sich so sicher?"

„Ich habe sie an den Narben am Handgelenk erkannt. Mrs. Dryton ist eine dieser Extremkünstlerinnen, die mit ihrem eigenen Blut Bilder zeichnen. Nicht gerade meine Stilrichtung." Stille. Hanson glaubte, dass wohl jeder ein ziemlich unappetitliches (blutiges) Bild vor seinen Augen hatte.

„Dryton hat Sie dann K.O. geschlagen und Ihre Unterlagen geklaut. Lucy Carlson hat Sie schließlich bewusstlos gefunden als sie zu ihrem eigenen Termin unterwegs war", fuhr Valens fort. Ms. Demoir nickte stumm.

„Ich schätze, wir holen uns dann mal ein paar Infos zu Janis Dryton", sagte Tom schließlich.

Fuller stimmte dem zu. „Damit werde ich Ioki und Hoffs beauftragen. Ms. Demoir, wie war die Beziehung zwischen Dr. Hojo und seiner Assistentin?"

Ms. Demoir seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar wusste sie nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. „Nun ja, sie schienen sich nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben. In der Vorlesung kam es des Öfteren auch zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden. Sie haben ziemlich unterschiedliche Geschmäcker, dem Professor hat es nicht gefallen, dass seine Assistentin ihm in vielen Dingen widersprach. Ich weiß gar nicht ob er Ersatz für sie gefunden hat. In den letzten paar Vorlesungen war er alleine."

Doug spuckte unfreiwillig den Schluck Kaffee aus, den er gerade eben genommen hatte. Dann räusperte er sich, grinste verlegen und nahm sich eine Serviette, mit der er den Kaffee beseitigte. Corey kicherte leise.

„Das hat er", sagte Valens und grinste schief. Auch sie schien Dougs Benehmen wahrgenommen zu haben. Es überraschte Hanson, dass sie ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zuwarf ehe sie sich wieder dem Fall widmete. ‚Vielleicht gibt es doch noch Hoffnung…' ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Was wissen Sie über Jerry Brucks, Taylor Matthews und Lucy Carlson?" wollte Hanson wissen.

Ms. Demoir wandte sich zu Tom und runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht viel, ehrlich gesagt." Sie seufzte. „Von den dreien war mir Lucy am sympathischsten. Sie hat ein wahres Talent für abstrakte Malerei. Hatte, wohl eher…" fügte sie traurig hinzu. „Wenn ich daran denke, dass ICH jetzt tot sein könnte und nicht sie…?" Die Polizisten starrten sie entgeistert und verwirrt an. „Wir haben die Termine beim Professor getauscht, weil sie erst später Zeit hatte und mir Tausch nichts ausmachte", erklärte die Studentin.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Ms. Demoir fort. „Von den beiden Jungs weiß ich kaum was, außer dass Jerry und Taylor sich vom Charakter her ziemlich ähnlich sind. Sie haben beide eine große Klappe und keine Ahnung von Kunst. Mich wundert es, dass sie ihre Diplomarbeit bei Dr. Hojo verfassen. Lucy, ja. Aber die beiden?"

„Sie schreiben Ihr Diplom ebenfalls bei Dr. Hojo?" fragte Fuller nach. Das Mädchen nickte. „Gibt es noch andere Studenten?"

Ms. Demoir überlegte kurz. „Ein paar wenige machen bei ihm noch den Abschluss. Seine Vorlesungen sind nicht jedermanns Sache, wissen Sie?"

Plötzlich sprang Doug auf und lief zurück in das Büro des Captains (der deswegen etwas verärgert schien). „Penhall?" schrie Fuller ihm hinterher. Doch als dieser mit dem Kunstbuch des Professors in Händen wieder zurückkam, verflüchtigte sich sein Ärger zusehends.

„Ms. Demoir, könnten Sie uns einen Gefallen tun und mal einen Blick da rein werfen?" bat der junge Polizist die Studentin. Diese nickte und nahm das Buch entgegen. Verwirrt blätterte sie die Seiten um und las hier und da ein paar Stellen. „Der gute Professor scheint ein bisschen mehr als paranoid zu sein. Wir glauben, dass es etwas mit diesen Unterlagen zu tun haben könnte", erzählte Doug von den Vermutungen der Polizei.

„Das ist einfach unglaublich", sagte Ms. Demoir schließlich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe immer wieder gehört, dass es Leute geben soll, die ihre bevorzugte Kunstrichtung aufs Extremste vertreten, aber eine Verschwörung? Und Professor Hojo soll daran glauben?"

„Nach dem, was Sie uns über Drytons bevorzugte Kunstrichtung erzählt haben: Kann es sein, dass seine Assistentin ebenfalls zu einer extremen Meinungsvertretung tendiert?" wollte Valens wissen. „Schließlich verstand sie sich offenbar mit dem Professor nicht sonderlich, da sie oft stritten."

„Es würde zumindest erklären, warum wir bis jetzt noch nichts von dieser Assistentin erfahren haben", meinte Penhall nachdenklich. „Der Professor hat kein Sterbenswörtchen von ihr gesagt."

„Würde mich auch wundern", meinte Ms. Demoir. „Der Professor ist ihr derart abgeneigt, dass er uns ihre Kündigung nur mit knappen Worten mitgeteilt hat. Hat ja eh jeder gewusst, warum sie gefeuert wurde. Gott sei Dank, denn als Assistentin war sie wirklich grottenschlecht."

„Ich würde sagen, wir haben eine Hauptverdächtige", sagte Hanson.

Fuller nickte, offenbar schien er auf ähnlichen Gedankenwegen unterwegs zu sein. „Fehlen uns nur noch die handfesten Beweise. Eine Aussage alleine reicht leider nicht, um sie Dingfest zu machen." Der Captain räusperte sich und sah durch die Runde. „Hanson, Valens, nehmen Sie Brucks und Matthews aus wie eine Weihnachtsgans. Ich will die beiden singen hören. Werft ein besonders wachsames Auge auf die Studenten, die bei Dr. Hojo ihre Diplomarbeit schreiben. Penhall, Sie achten weiterhin auf den Professor. Wer weiß, ob Dryton nicht plötzlich von Rachegelüsten heimgesucht wird. Wir haben's hier mit einer potentiellen Mörderin zu tun."

‚Wieso bekam Hanson eigentlich immer die interessanten Sachen?' überlegte Doug. Er hatte den langweiligen Professor am Hals und Hanson durfte auf die niedliche Studentin aufpassen. Mann, hatte der vielleicht ein Glück! Wieso war die Welt nur so unfair! Nun ja, wenigstens konnte Doug sich sicher sein, dass Tom Ms. Demoir keine schönen Augen machen würde – diese waren nämlich die meiste Zeit nur auf Valens gerichtet. Schade nur, dass sie ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte. Irgendwie passten sie ja zusammen, auch wenn Hanson ihm von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt hatte und es damals anscheinend alles andere als glanzvoll gewesen war.

Doug seufzte als er versuchte, dem Professor zuzuhören. Ernsthaft, wer hielt diese Vorlesung aus? Okay, Corey schien jedes Wort des Professors aufzusaugen. Schrieb fleißig mit und sah so aus als wollte sie, dass die Vorlesung nie zu Ende ging! Verstand einer diese Begeisterung?

Ein Glück für Jump Street, dass Ms. Demoir endlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Ohne ihre Aussage wären sie wahrscheinlich immer noch da, wo sie angefangen hatten. Jetzt hatten sie eine weitere Spur, die mehr als heiß war. Fehlten eben nur noch die Beweise.

Ioki und Hoffs hatten sich gleich am nächsten Tag Mrs. Dryton vorgenommen. Aber diese schien ein handfestes Alibi zu haben. Zumindest hatte man sie zur Zeit des Überfalls auf Brucks im Einkaufszentrum gesehen – also kam sie zumindest als Täterin für einen Fall nicht in Frage. Coreys Aussage bestätigte sich in der Hinsicht, als dass Mrs. Drytons Ansichten, Kunst betreffend, tatsächlich das komplette Gegenteil von Dr. Hojo zu sein schienen. Ein weiterer Hinweis, dass das Team auf der richtigen Fährte war.

„Wie läuft's bei dir?" wollte Hanson wissen, als er Valens nach der Vorlesung heimlich in ein leer stehendes Zimmer gezogen hatte.

Luna seufzte schwermütig und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die blonde Haartracht. „Brucks ist ein Wichser", sagte sie schließlich mit humorlosem Gesichtsausdruck. „Der Typ macht auf unnahbar – mal ehrlich, welcher noch halbwegs normal tickende Mensch würde sich die Mühe antun und ihm auf die Pelle rücken!"

„Du", erwiderte Tom grinsend. „Schließlich ist das dein Job."

Luna lachte leise. „Ich bin Polizistin, und kein Undercover Agent alla FBI. Wie haltest du das aus?"

Hanson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man gewöhnt sich dran." Valens schien für den Augenblick vergessen zu haben, dass sie eigentlich nicht mit ihm redete. Tom wollte die Situation ausnützen, also fragte er beiläufig: „Von der Kunst zur Polizei – wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen?"

Valens Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung. Sie hatte aus dem kleinen Fenster in der Tür gespäht und kontrolliert ob sie belauscht wurden. Jetzt waren ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, als hätte er sie bei etwas erwischt, das sie eigentlich nicht tun sollte. „Ähm…" sagte sie, und sah verlegen zu Boden. Dann hob sie eine Schulter und meinte: „Einfach so. Ich meine, nur weil DU zur Polizei gegangen bist, darf ICH das nicht oder wie!"

Tom seufzte. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr zu ihr durchdringen wie sonst auch immer. Aber ihre Worte brachten ihn auf einen Gedanken. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte vorsichtig: „Du bist wegen mir zur Polizei?"

Lunas Augen wurden noch größer, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. „Nein", sagte sie schnell. Zu schnell, als dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Hanson grinste zufrieden. „Das tut jetzt überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Wir sind hier um unseren Job zu machen, schon vergessen?" versuchte sie abzulenken. „Wie sieht's mit Matthews aus?"

Tom hob eine Augenbraue, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen antwortete er auf ihre Frage. „Taylor scheint sich an Brucks' Verhalten zu orientieren. Mich wundert's wirklich dass die zwei nicht in einer Gruppe sind. Von Dryton will er noch nichts gehört haben. Angeblich war er kaum in der Vorlesung."

„Zu dumm, dass man das bei Vorlesungen nicht nachkontrollieren kann", sagte Valens, wieder vollständig in Polizei-Modus.

„Zu dumm nur, dass er mit seinen blöden Sprüchen auffällt. Einige Studenten meinen, ihn regelmäßig in der Vorlesung gesehen zu haben."

„Was beweist, dass er lügt. Also hat er was zu verbergen", kombinierte die Polizistin. „Eine Verbindung zu Dryton vielleicht?"

Hanson runzelte die Stirn. „Unwahrscheinlich. Es sei denn er hat die Verletzungen freiwillig über sich ergehen lassen."

Die Tür schwang plötzlich auf und Brucks trat ein. „Woah, tut mir Leid, dass ich störe!" meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so eine bist, Valcasas!" Valcasas war Lunas Deckname.

Die vermeintliche Studentin verdrehte die Augen genervt, spielte aber ihre Rolle ziemlich gut. „Du kennst mich halt nicht gut genug", flirtete sie mit ihm.

Irgendwas störte Hanson ihr flirtender Ton. Auch wenn es ihr Job war. ‚Wieso hat sie mit mir nie so geredet?' überlegte er. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und meldete sich zu Wort. „Tja, danke dann für die Unterlagen von Hojo. Der Typ ist so langweilig, ich hab die Vorlesung heute verschlafen!" Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Brucks auf eine Reaktion. Die er auch gab. Er schien plötzlich ziemlich interessiert in Hanson zu sein und spähte auf den Rucksack auf Toms Schulter.

Luna sah ihren Partner zuerst verwirrt an, dann ging ihr das Licht auf und sie nickte energisch. „Kein Problem, ich kann ja nachvollziehen wie das ist!"

Tom lächelte. „Man sieht sich!" sagte er als er den Raum verließ und Valens ihren Teil der Arbeit erledigen ließ.

„Mann, Hojo ist wirklich langweilig!" begann diese. Sie lächelte Brucks unschuldig an.

„Schade, dass du erst jetzt die Vorlesung besuchst. Vorher hatte er eine wirklich gute Assistentin! DIE hatte was drauf!" meinte der junge Mann mit einem Grinsen. Valens sah ihn interessiert an und tat als wüsste sie von nichts.

„Wirklich? Ich verpass aber auch immer die interessanten Sachen! Wie war sie denn so?"


	5. Chapter 5

„Ms. Demoir?" sagte der Professor nach der Vorlesung. Doug, der heilfroh war, dass er eine kleine Pause hatte ehe er sich mit Dr. Hojo zu einer Besprechung verabredet hatte, sah augenblicklich von seinen Notizen (Gekritzel) auf. Er beobachtete neugierig wie die attraktive Studentin auf das Podium zukam.

„Ja, Professor?" fragte sie höflich lächelnd. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Doug, den der Undercover Cop nicht recht deuten konnte. War was passiert?

„Da Sie Ihre Unterlagen verloren haben, werden Sie wahrscheinlich bei Ihrer Diplomarbeit kaum vorankommen, richtig?" fragte der Professor gutmütig. Corey schien eine seiner Lieblingsstudenten zu sein. „Deswegen biete ich Ihnen an, heute Nachmittag in mein Büro zu kommen, dann können wir die Arbeit noch einmal durchgehen und den gestohlenen Stoff weitestgehend aufbereiten. Wenn Sie wollen, natürlich", sagte Dr. Hojo. Dann sah sich der Professor im Hörsaal um, als würde er sichergehen wollen, dass die anderen Studenten das nicht mitbekamen. Ansonsten hätte er wahrscheinlich mit Brucks und Matthews dasselbe machen müssen. Und auf die zwei schien er nicht gerade erpicht zu sein, konnte man Coreys Worten Glauben schenken.

Der Blick des Professors blieb auf Doug hängen. „Doug, es wäre mir eine große Hilfe wenn Sie mir dabei zur Hand gehen könnten."

Penhall war für einen Augenblick vollkommen perplex, dann nickte er stumm und meinte: „Ja, sicher Dr. Hojo. Mache ich gerne." Damit richteten sich seine Augen auf die junge Studentin, die daraufhin schüchtern lächelte.

„Die Unterlagen die gestohlen wurden, sind alle von Studenten die bei Dr. Hojo ihre Diplomarbeit schreiben", wiederholte Doug zum X-ten Mal. Er und Ms. Demoir waren im Büro des Professors, welcher zurzeit jedoch nicht gegenwärtig war – ein Anruf des Museums hatte ihn frühzeitig von der Besprechung abgezogen. Was Doug nur zu recht kam, denn erstens konnte er mit Corey den Fall weiter besprechen und zweitens etwas Zeit mit der jungen Frau verbringen…

„Ja, aber wenn das mit der Verschwörungstheorie wirklich stimmt, würde mich interessieren was Mrs. Dryton am Stoff so faszinierend finden könnte", erwiderte Ms. Demoir als sie sich dem nächsten Gemälde in Dr. Hojos Büro widmete. „Es handelt sich schließlich nur um normale Kunst- und Kulturgeschichte. Mein Thema kann gar nicht so wichtig für sie sein."

„Welches da wäre?" wollte Doug wissen. Er sah von der Schublade auf, die er durchsucht hatte (die beiden nahmen das Büro noch einmal unter die Lupe; mit einer Kunstkennerin würde sich vielleicht mehr finden, als wenn Penhall auf sich alleine gestellt wäre) und stellte sich neben die Studentin.

„'Höhlenmalerei – ihre besondere Ausdruckskraft und Darstellung'", zitierte Corey den Titel ihrer Arbeit.

Doug zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Daraus kann man eine Diplomarbeit schreiben?" fragte er verwundert. „Respekt."

Ms. Demoir lachte sanft, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich dem nächsten Gemälde zu, das in Hojos Büro verstaut war. „Da sind einige beeindruckende Bilder darunter. Ein paar waren bei meinem letzten Termin noch nicht da", sagte sie.

„Welche?" wollte Doug wissen.

Corey deutete auf ein Bild, das für ihn wie eine beliebige Anordnung von Farbklecksen darstellte. „Das Bild heißt ‚Die Zeit heilt alles' und dürfte vom Museum entliehen sein. Der Professor zeigt gerne Originale als Anschauungsmaterial", erklärte sie dem Polizisten. Sie wollte noch was hinzufügen, aber Doug hob die Hand und bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein. „Was-?" fragte sie, aber Penhall warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu der sie verstummen ließ.

„Da ist jemand", sagte Doug und schlich sich langsam zur Tür. Tatsächlich schien sich jemand am Schloss zu schaffen zu machen (die Tür war von Dr. Hojo wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Paranoia abgesperrt worden; Penhall war das noch gar nicht aufgefallen). Er bedeutete Corey sich hinter den einzigen Schrank zu stellen um aus dem Blickfeld der Tür zu gelangen. Dann zog er seine Waffe, die er in diesem Fall zum ersten Mal mit dabei hatte (ein Glück) und wartete bis der Türgriff sich bewegte.

Lange dauerte es nicht, bis die Tür langsam aufschwang und eine Frau eintrat – Janis Dryton!

„Tom!" rief Luna ihrem Partner zu. Gerade war sie von der Unterhaltung mit Brucks zurückgekommen. Hanson hatte solange auf sie im Parallelgang gewartet.

„Was rausgefunden?" wollte er wissen.

Luna nickte und zog ihn mit sich während sie eiligen Schrittes zum Hörsaal zurückging. „Er hat Dryton ins hohe Maß gelobt! Sogar verteidigt als ich ihm mit Argumenten für den Professor gekommen bin. Dann hat er auf die Uhr gesehen – zum hundertsten Mal übrigens, das hat er schon während der Vorlesung getan. Dann hat er einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht gehabt. Nervös war er auch plötzlich. Und dann ist er schnellstens abgehauen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hat er was vor – was Größeres!"

Hanson nahm das alles stumm nickend auf und folgte Valens schnell zurück zum Hörsaal. „Am besten wir checken mal bei Doug ein und sagen ihm Beschei-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich war ein Schuss zu vernehmen. Und er kam eindeutig aus dem Hörsaal, vor dem die beiden Polizisten gerade standen!

Zum Glück war der Gang leer, deswegen konnten sie ihre Pistolen ziehen und bereit machen. Auf Hansons Zeichen hin öffnete Valens die Tür zum Hörsaal und spähte hinein. „Das Büro!" sagte sie und lief voraus, Hanson dicht hinter ihr.

„Waffen fallen lassen!" kam eine Stimme von der Seite. Sie waren geradewegs an Brucks vorbei gerannt, der still und überhaupt nicht mehr nervös sondern vollkommen gelassen auf einem Platz im Saal saß und eine Pistole auf den Kopf von Corey Demoir gerichtet hatte. Die junge Frau blutete aus einer Wunde an der Schläfe, schien aber ansonsten in Ordnung zu sein. Außerdem schien sie sich trotz der momentane Lage gut unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Lass sie frei, Brucks!" verlangte Luna und richtete ihre Pistole auf den jungen Studenten. „Dann wird deine Strafe nicht ganz so hart werden!"

„Strafe? Weswegen?" fragte er unschuldig und stand auf, Corey dabei gewaltsam mitziehend.

„Du wirst wegen Mordes an Lucy Carlson und körperlicher Verletzung vor Gericht kommen, Jerry. Dafür werde ich sorgen!"

Brucks schien einen Moment überrascht, dann fasste er sich wieder und lachte Valens aus. „Was willst du schon machen, Kleine?" erwiderte Brucks hämisch grinsend. „Cop spielen und mich verhaften? Kannst du mit der Knarre da überhaupt was anfangen?"

„Ich spiel nicht nur Cop, ich bin einer!" sagte Valens. „Und mit meiner Knarre kann ich ziemlich gut umgehen!"

Hanson warf der offen stehenden Tür zum Büro einen seitlichen Blick zu. Schnell sah er sich im Hörsaal um während Valens Brucks ablenkte. Wo war Doug!

„Ach, jetzt weiß ich wie das bei euch Bullen abläuft – spioniert hier rum, wenn ihr nicht mehr weiter wisst, huh?" entgegnete Brucks. „Weißt du, um dich ist es wirklich schade. Aus dir wäre sicher eine gute Künstlerin geworden. Du hattest genau den richtigen Stil dafür." Unbewusst hatte er bei Valens ins Schwarze getroffen, aber Hanson war wohl der Einzige dem das aufgefallen war.

„Wofür?"

„Um eine von uns zu sein", kam die Antwort vom Büro aus. Hanson richtete seine Pistole schnell auf Dryton, die mit einem Pack voller Unterlagen im Arm am Türrahmen lehnte und mit einer Hand die Pistole in ihrer Hand herumspielte. „Euer Kollege könnte ein wenig ärztliche Hilfe gebrauchen", meinte sie beiläufig. „Wie der es als Kunstassistent überhaupt geschafft hat, frag ich mich. Obwohl es wohl für sich spricht wenn man daran denkt für wen er scheinbar gearbeitet hat…"

‚Oh nein!' kam es Hanson. ‚Doug!' Verzweifelt warf er dem Büro einen Blick zu, dann sah er zurück zu Brucks, der seine Pistole nur noch näher an Ms. Demoirs Kopf hielt. Was tun? Er und Valens wurden von zwei Seiten flankiert, sie konnten weder vor noch zurück! Die Lage schien ausweglos!

„Wisst ihr was?" meldete Corey sich plötzlich zu Wort. „Wieso lasst ihr die Politesse nicht einfach und ich schließ mich euch an!"

Brucks sah sie höhnisch an. „Ja, ich glaub's auch!" sagte er sarkastisch. „Du, die brave Lieblingsschülerin von Hojo, plötzlich auf unserer Seite!"

Corey hob eine Schulter. „Wieso nicht? Ich meine, eure Seite hat doch weit mehr Aussichten zu gewinnen! Wieso also auf der Verliererseite stehen, wenn dann bei euch die Party abgeht?" Dann sah sie Brucks verführerisch an. „Du und ich, Brucks, wir hätten eine Menge Spaß. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, WIE…" Diese Andeutung hätte wohl jeder Idiot verstanden.

Valens und Hanson tauschten verwirrte Blicke. War Demoir plötzlich übergeschnappt? Oder hatte sie das die ganze Zeit geplant? Schließlich sah sie wirklich nicht danach aus, als hätte sie gerade miterlebt wie jemand erschossen worden war (‚Angeschossen', korrigierte sich Hanson. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Doug ernsthaft etwas passiert war – schließlich konnte Dryton auch bluffen). Außerdem schien ihr die Pistole an ihrer Schläfe nichts auszumachen.

Brucks setzte ein Lächeln auf, ließ die Waffe aber nicht sinken. „Kümmern wir uns erst einmal um die Cops da unten", sagte er und warf Dryton einen Blick zu. Diese grinste und hob ihre Pistole hoch, auf Hanson zielend, während Brucks nicht mehr Corey sondern Luna im Visier hatte.

„So schade. Ihr seid doch noch so jung!" meinte Dryton und setzte eine gespielt traurige Miene auf. „Ich schätze das war's dann für euch." Man hörte das Klicken als sie die Sicherung mit widerlichem Gefallen löste.

„Schön gesagt!" Keine Sekunde später lag Drytons Pistole ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt am Boden während der Lauf einer anderen Knarre an ihren Kopf gehalten wurde. Im selben Moment wie Doug plötzlich aufgetaucht war, hatte Corey Brucks einen Schlag in seine edelsten Teile versetzt, so dass er seine Waffe unwillkürlich sinken ließ und der Studentin die Möglichkeit gab sie ihm aus den Händen zu schlagen.

Hanson hechtete so schnell er konnte auf Brucks zu der Ms. Demoir an den Haaren gepackt hatte und drauf und dran war ihre eine zu verpassen. „Keine Bewegung, Wichser!" sagte Tom mit harter Stimme als er Brucks' Pistole außer Reichweite gekickt hatte. Irgendwie sah seine halbgebückte Haltung mit einer hochgehaltenen Hand und der anderen auf seinen schmerzenden Teilen ziemlich komisch aus. Doch Zeit für Humor blieb später noch.

„Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Tom Coreys Angriff.

Die Studentin grinste zufrieden und hob eine Schulter. „Die Taek Wan Do Stunden haben sich endlich bezahlt gemacht", war ihre Antwort.

Tom lachte sanft und legte Brucks die Handschellen an. „Du hast das Recht zu schweigen, alles was du sagst kann und wird vor Gericht gegen dich verwendet werden. Du hast das Recht auf einen Anwalt, solltest du ihn dir nicht leisten können, wird der Staat dir einen zur Verfügung stellen", rasselte Hanson schon automatisch runter.

Unterdessen war Valens zu Doug geeilt um ihm mit Dryton zu helfen. Während sie der ehemaligen Assistentin die Handschellen anlegte warf Luna immer wieder einen besorgten Blick auf Penhall, der schwer atmend an der Tür lehnte und kaum noch stehen konnte. An Dryton gerichtet sagte sie: „Ich nehme an Sie haben zugehört. Das gleiche gilt nämlich für Sie."


	6. Chapter 6

„Wie geht es Officer Penhall?" wollte Ms. Demoir wissen, als sie mit Hanson und Valens im Hauptquartier der Undercover Einheit ankam. Sie hatte vom Büro des Professors aus die Polizei und einen Krankenwagen gerufen, die beide kurze Zeit später im Hörsaal erschienen waren. Während die Officers Dryton und Brucks mit aufs Revier nahmen wo sie sich um sie kümmern würden, wurde Doug schnell ins Krankenhaus gebracht und verarztet.

Hanson und Valens hatten Ms. Demoir mit nach Jump Street Chapel genommen, da sich die Studentin unbedingt von Dougs Wohlergehen überzeugen wollte.

„Ich habe gerade mit dem Krankenhaus telefoniert", sagte Fuller, der ihnen von seinem Büro entgegenkam. „Penhall geht es gut, es war zum Glück nur ein Streifschuss. In Nullkommanichts wird er wieder wie neu sein."

Corey atmete erleichtert auf, ebenso wie die Hanson und Valens, deren Gesichtsmuskeln sich endlich entspannen konnten – sie hatten die ganze Zeit die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt. „Ohne Doug wären wir ziemlich in der Tinte gesessen", sagte Valens schließlich.

„Sein plötzliches Auftauchen hat Brucks und Dryton aus der Fassung gebracht", pflichtete Hanson ihr bei. Luna nickte und sah ihn lächelnd an – eine Reaktion an die sich Tom glatt gewöhnen könnte!

„Brucks hat endlich ausgepackt", sagte Fuller um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu kommen. Er hatte den Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden mitbekommen… Aber solange es nicht Auswirkungen auf ihre berufliche Leistung hatte, ging es ihn überhaupt nichts an. „An der Verschwörungstheorie ist wirklich was Ernsthaftes dran. Nur war sie in diesem Fall nicht das leitende Motiv. Dryton wollte dem Professor eins auswischen, Brucks hat ihr dabei geholfen. Als Gegenleistung hat sie ihm versprochen, seine Diplomarbeit zu schreiben. Die Überfälle sind reine Racheakte einer gefeuerten Assistentin gewesen. Die fehlenden Unterlagen sollten die Polizei nur auf eine falsche Fährte locken. Es ging vornherein nur um Rache."

„Dryton wollte Hojo hinter Gitter bringen, weil er sie gefeuert hat", kombinierte Hanson, selbst kaum glaubend wie idiotisch die ganze Sache eigentlich war.

Corey schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und der ganze Aufwand, nur weil sie ihren Job verloren hat?"

„Nicht nur", sagte Valens. „Zwei Extreme sind aufeinander gestoßen, noch dazu glauben beide an diese Verschwörung. Sie haben im Anderen so was wie den ‚Feind' gesehen. Einen Rausschmiss konnte Dryton also nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen."

Ms. Demoir seufzte. „Dabei dachte ich, Kunst wäre das einzige, wo es erlaubt ist, extrem zu sein." Sie lachte sanft. „Schätze, ich hab mich ein wenig vertan."

„Aber das hindert Sie doch nicht daran, weiter zu machen, oder?" hörte man eine Stimme sagen. Die Gruppe drehte sich um und sah Doug langsam auf sie zukommen.

„Doug!" rief Valens erfreut auf und sprang dem jungen Polizisten in die Arme.

„Au!" schrie dieser auf – Luna hatte sich unbeabsichtigt an die Wunde in seinem Unterleib gepresst.

„Oh, tut mir Leid!" entschuldigte sie sich schnell und ließ ihn los.

Hanson trat zu den beiden und klopfte Doug auf die Schulter. „Gut, dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen", sagte er grinsend.

„Ja, tut auch gut wieder auf dem Damm zu sein!" Hanson piekste ihn an die Wunde. „Autsch! Okay, auf dem Weg zum Damm zu sein." Noch ein Pieksen. „Okay! Noch eine Autostunde weit vom Damm entfernt zu sein!"

Ein Lachen war zu hören. Doug sah an Hanson und Valens vorbei und sah zu Corey, die sich schnell räusperte und ihm zulächelte. „Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen bald besser", sagte sie.

Doug zuckte mit den Schultern. „Berufsrisiko", antwortete er.

Valens räusperte sich und ergriff Hansons Hand. „Tom, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

Tom, der verwundert auf ihre Hand in seiner starrte, konnte zuerst nur nicken. Nach einem Ellbogenstoß in die Seite von Doug jedoch sagte er: „Ja klar. Gehen wir nach draußen." Valens schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln.

‚Vielleicht ist sie ja endlich draufgekommen, dass sie noch was von Tom will?' wunderte sich Doug, als er den beiden hinterher sah. Dabei bemerkte er, wie Luna ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg ansah und ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Captain? Das Revier möchte mit Ihnen reden", wurde Fuller von Doug und Corey weggelockt. Der Captain legte Doug wertschätzend eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann war er auch schon weg.

„Alles klar bei Ihnen?" fragte Penhall die Studentin neben sich.

Ms. Demoir nickte. „Ich bin glaub ich noch ein wenig schockiert von dem Ganzen", gab sie zu.

„Ich hab den Kick gesehen, den Sie Brucks gegeben haben – Interesse bei uns anzufangen?" scherzte Doug. Das versteckte Kompliment war der jungen Frau nicht entgangen. Sie grinste und überlegte gespielt ernsthaft darüber.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber meiner Kunst treu", antwortete sie schließlich. „Bekommt mir mehr! Und so was machen Sie täglich durch?"

„Ich schlag Ihnen was vor: Sie duzen mich und ich lade Sie zum Abendessen ein, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben", bot Doug mit einem charmanten Lächeln an.

Corey erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem nur noch charmanteren. „Nur wenn du auch ‚du' zu mir sagst", verlangte sie.

„Zong!" stimmte Penhall mit seinem Allround-Wort begeistert zu.


End file.
